The invention relates more particularly to the interconnecting of networks through a gateway.
When interconnecting networks, it is necessary to adapt the incident streams so as to transfer them to the destination network or networks.
This adaptation is often related to constraints related to several factors, in particular to the characteristics of the various networks, and also to the format of the incident stream.
When data packets arrive in the gateway, it is necessary to process them so as to transfer them to the subsequent network.
In a local audio/video distribution network of IEEE-1394 type, it is advisable to modify an incident stream of MPTS type (the acronym standing for “Multiple Programs Transport Stream”) so as to make it secure and adapt it to the requirements of the local user.
The existing devices propose solutions based on stream adaptation carried out by gateways controlled by outside devices of processor type. These processors are often very busy and it is therefore difficult to guarantee the data packet processing time. This poses diverse problems and in particular such processors can hardly guarantee a constant processing time for the data packets in the gateway.
The invention therefore proposes a device making it possible to remedy the drawbacks mentioned.